


Fall for Your Eyes

by SherryTea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe - Don Juan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryTea/pseuds/SherryTea
Summary: 唐璜与海蒂AU德国商人！Erik希腊贵公子！CharlesErik出海遇到风暴，被海盗的儿子Charles救了下来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章G级

Erik晕晕乎乎地醒了，阳光穿透眼皮，有些刺眼。

微风咸涩，海浪轻轻地搔着他的小腿，与昨日的暴虐截然不同。Erik感觉到自己的脑袋像灌了铅一样沉，又像被人用棍子搅过一样乱，糊糊涂涂的如同一团泥浆。他本能地想再睡一会，可是这儿实在是有些不舒服——他的衣服湿透了，粘满了细沙贴在皮肤上，又闷又痒，还有小石头硌着他的后腰和肩膀。

——他脑袋里这团乱七八糟的泥浆渐渐想起了一些破碎的片段。他想起昨天傍晚突如其来的风暴。狂风，乌云。雨滴狠狠地砸下来。海浪把玩着他的船，将其卷起又扔下，基诺沙号就像一片椴树叶一般在无边的浪里翻飞飘零，被玩弄于股掌。

他想起Emma说，我们的船进水了，想起她耀眼的金发消失在蓝黑色的海水里。他想起，Azazel掉下船时喊的那句船长。然后，便是海水，冰冷咸涩，一股脑儿地灌进他的鼻腔口腔胸腔，甚至他觉得现在脑袋里也都是海水。

 

为什么，为什么我活了下来？

这样想着，Erik的脑袋又混沌起来，仿佛又一次坠入那绝情的海——

“先生，醒醒！你还好吗？”这时，一个男人的呼喊把他从迷糊中拉回现实。

也许是被这柔软清亮的声音吸引，他慢慢地睁开眼——视线里满是蓝色。不是那天巨浪的深蓝色，而是夏日午后地中海那平静可爱的海蓝色，仿佛注进了整片温柔的海，美得不可方物。

“你醒了！你感觉如何？”

这声音似乎远在天边，却又在Erik的脑袋里轰轰作响。

他意识到，那令人沉醉的蓝色，属于眼前这个人，那是他迷人的眼睛。

天啊，他想，那比他身后的天空大海都要好看。想着，他就又昏了过去。

 

Erik再次醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在一个小小的山洞里。天色已暗，脚边有一个火堆，发出橙红色的光，噼噼啪啪地响。有人在轻声交谈，故意压低了声音。

“……只要他愿意，我会留下他的，不管我能不能。况且我也已经不在乎那个人的责骂了。”

“你不能，Charles，如果这件事情被Kurt发现了，那就不止责骂这么简单了。他会被卖掉，卖作奴隶！他绝对会！”

“Shh——小声一点，他还没——”

他闻言掀开盖在身上的柔软衣袍，坐起身来。

“噢朋友，你醒了——”

“什么朋友，Cha……”

头脑越发清醒，破碎的记忆再次涌进Erik的大脑。慌乱与无措让他猛地站起来，跑向洞外。

天已几乎全黑，但仍可辨出周遭景象——他们在距离海边约莫一英里的高地，也许是座小山。一眼望去，海面上没有其他陆地的影子，也没有船只。基诺沙号大概是在风暴中粉身碎骨了。

海滩很大，也很空，东面几英里处可以看到微弱的灯火。

“我的朋友——”

“我在哪？这是哪儿？！”Erik回身，不管不顾地用德语朝着那个男孩大喊。

而他眨了眨眼睛，“请冷静一下，我的朋友。”随后，他缓慢而吐字清晰地用迷人的爱奥尼亚①口音说道，“希腊，这里是希腊，爱奥尼亚。”

Erik想起，方才他醒来时的谈话声，的确是希腊语。七年前Erik去希腊做生意时，向当地人学过一些希腊语，日常交流不成问题。

“你听得懂德语？我刚才，说了德语。”Erik缓慢地说着希腊语。

男孩抱歉地笑了笑，玫瑰色的唇瓣弯出一个温柔至极的弧度，“很抱歉，我的朋友。我只在书上学过一两句。”说罢，他又为Erik明显的失望而歉意地眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。

“Charles，”他又说，“我叫Charles Xavier，这是我的妹妹Raven。”他指了指身后的金发姑娘。

“我是Erik。”他迟疑地说。

Erik这才打量起Charles来。他身材瘦小，至少比Erik矮半个头，一袭纯白的爱奥尼亚旗同②更显出他皮肤的白皙，腰间松垮地系着一根水蓝色腰带，半遮半掩地勾勒出他的腰身。露在外面的手臂和小腿纤细而毛发稀少，却有着优美的线条。他的棕色短发微卷，柔软而蓬松，有些婴儿肥的脸颊使他看起来还像个青少年，然而眉间所透露出来的非凡气度却绝不是一个十几岁的小孩儿能拥有的。还有他的眼睛，噢他的眼睛——纯净，迷人，富有魔力的眼睛。

而Erik，他现在一无所有，浑身湿透，失去了船员、基诺沙号、伙伴和财富。而那些几乎就是他所拥有的一切了。如果，他禁不住想，如果这个美丽的相遇发生在巴黎，或者柏林，或者随便哪一个地方，随便哪一个Erik能够体体面面的地方，那会是什么样。他会穿着干净的巴洛克式——不，那些华丽雕饰在Charles的爱奥尼亚白色长袍面前，是那么可笑而笨拙。

“嘿我说，‘Erik·没有姓’先生，”他的妹妹递过来一叠衣物，“穿上衣服，除非你不介意这么冷下去。”

“Raven！”他皱眉提醒着妹妹。“注意你的言行！”而对方挑挑眉，不置一词。

“我的朋友，如果你不介意……”Charles小声地说，“你熟睡时我怕你会着凉，于是自作主张把你的湿衣服脱了下来。”

Erik这才发现自己还裸着上身，不过他现在的注意力全在Charles泛起胭脂色的脸颊上。上帝啊，他害羞起来可真是——

他伸手接过，对Raven说：“我有姓，我姓Lehnsherr。”又转向Charles，“不介意，我是说，感激不尽。”

从前他是绝不会喜欢这种用扣针和腰带连接起来的希腊式服装的，他认为它们太过朴素单调。可今天，Erik却开始厌弃起火堆旁那件巴洛克式外套了。要知道，那件紫红色的、绣着金边的薄外套曾是他的最爱。

穿上爱奥尼亚长袍后，Erik感觉自己与Charles的距离一下子拉近了不少，听他聊了许多关于他和Raven的身世。

Xavier家族是岛屿东南最大的家族，而他们是Xavier家的少爷小姐。后来，他们的父亲早逝，母亲再婚后也匆匆离去，把整个家族连同他们兄妹二人都留给了继父Kurt和他的儿子Cain。Kurt是个贪婪而残忍的人，他靠打劫海上过路船只和土耳其生意③敛财。一开始，他常常为难Charles和Raven，不过后来又突然冷落了他们。当然，这对于他们来说，是件好事。

“我的朋友，请原谅我的冒昧。”他话题一转，“我先前注意到你的外套袖口绣着一个徽章。”

Erik看了那件外套一眼，伸手拿过来。在右袖口处绣着一个繁复的徽章，中心是一只雄立的鹰。“这是我的家徽。”

Charles点点头，“所以阁下是贵族？”

“不，”他否认，“我只是一个商人。我曾是，或者说，在我父母被Shaw杀害之前，我是。”

“我很抱歉，我的朋友。”Charles很惊讶，他的眼睛随即又充满了哀伤。他伸出手，搭在Erik的小臂上，向他传达自己的安慰。

“咳咳，”Raven站起身，“该走了，Charles。再晚，Hank也没有办法帮你瞒着Kurt。”再聊下去就没完没了了。

Charles闻言，也站起身来。他那双仿佛会说话的眼睛又看向了Erik，Erik不敢肯定又无法否定，那双眼睛中快要溢出来的不舍。

“明天见，我的朋友。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①爱奥尼亚：希腊岛屿  
> ②旗同（基同）：一种希腊披挂式服装，形式主要有多里安旗同和爱奥尼亚旗同。爱奥尼亚旗同是一种长至膝盖的短袖束腰外衣。  
> ③土耳其生意：指买卖人作为奴隶的生意。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章G级

壁火朦朦胧胧地摇曳，昏黄的暖光悄声爬上Erik的膝盖，轻柔地漾开。他坐在壁炉旁的软椅里陷入昏睡，上了年头的书籍掉在脚边。

“Erik，”母亲嗔怪而温柔地唤道，声音很轻很轻。“你怎么在这睡着了？”

Erik抬起头，昏暗中母亲的面容模糊得一如她的话语，“回房间睡吧，孩子。”他忍不住朝母亲笑了，去够她温暖柔软的手，他本能地留恋母亲身上的温度。

他的指间刚要碰到她时，一切温暖朦胧都戛然而止，冰冷窒息的感觉袭来，昏黄的壁火被沉闷的黑色取代，黑暗像鬼魅一般流泻下来扼住了她的喉咙。母亲无助地踮着脚尖，咧开嘴大笑的魔鬼张开利爪割开她的颈侧，舐食温热鲜红的血液。它挑衅一般盯着Erik，眼瞳中奇异的绿光在黑暗里显得越发猖狂。

窗外是蔓延的火舌，炙烤着尖叫与求饶。阴谋者舔舐手中暗红的刀刃，大笑回响不停。

寒冷的空气里弥漫着不寻常的气味，是贪婪，是杀戮，是恐惧，是仇恨。

母亲像只断了线的木偶，摔在被血液浸染的地毯上

Erik攥紧了渗着冷汗仍在颤抖的双手，用尽全身的力气扑向了大笑的黑影。愤怒纠缠着不可控的痛恨，带着刺痛从喉咙里倾泻而出：

“Sebastian Shaw！！”

 

睁眼时Erik视线中仍是一片压得人透不过气的黑暗。他不确定自己是否叫出了声，至少山洞中宁静地令人慌神。他无法判断现在是深夜或是凌晨，只有酸痛的身体提醒他自己睡得并不安稳。

Erik抹了一把布满汗珠的额头，起身走到山洞口抱着膝盖坐下。此时天空中已没有星光了，只有东方几点稀疏的橙色灯火刺破浓墨般的夜色。他闭上眼，海风安然吹来，卷携海水的咸腥。

梦境总令人琢磨不透。它有时是求而不得，有时是埋藏的恐惧，有时又什么也不是，只徒增茫然。但Erik很清楚，他的梦，一直以来都只有一个目的，那就是提醒。提醒他勿要忘却陈年的仇恨，提醒他记住Shaw，记住血液里铭刻的复仇使命。他低头，把脸埋进手掌，微微颤抖着深呼吸以遏制胸腔里翻涌的钝痛。

在那之前，绝望也好，无可挽回的失去也好，他都必须独自承受。

这是刻在他血肉骨里不可抹灭的命运。

 

“Erik？”明亮的烛光和清软的嗓音从头顶上方传来。“你醒了？真早。”Charles笑笑。

Erik抬起头，眯起眼努力看清光芒中Charles的面孔。

海面尽头泛起些微的鱼肚白。

——天亮了。

 

“你的脸色看起来不太好。”Erik大口喝甘葡萄酒时Charles说道，“晚上没睡好吗？”没等Erik回答，他便又说道：“我已经拜托Hank帮我安排，今天你就可以住进去了。”他停顿了一下，蓝色的眼睛里满是歉意，抿了抿嘴小声说：“无意冒犯，我的朋友。但，是以弄人①的身份……我很抱歉让阁下受此屈辱。如果您不愿意——”“没有关系，Charles，”Erik打断他，“倒不是说我很高兴作为弄人，只是，我已很感激你。不过，我倒是怀疑自己能否把人逗笑。”Charles松了一口气，弯起玫瑰色的唇瓣。

若要是换个情境换个舍与者，Erik此时必已怒上心头——他不愿接受施舍，更不接受作为低贱弄人这样的羞辱。但他知道，流落异国孤岛，一个人很难独自离开，他也能预感到，Charles是诚心在帮助他，甚至是保护他，日后他也必定能助自己达成使命。他本不想以这种想法回报Charles的善良和真心，但复仇的信念让他伸手抓住了这个不可多得的机会。再者，他本能地不想拒绝Charles，不想看到难过和失望出现在他的脸上。

Erik拿起他那件绣有家徽的薄外套，扯下那个繁复的徽章攥在手里，随后把外套丢在尚有火星的火堆里。不过一会儿外套上便出现焦黑的斑点，旋即开始冒起烟。“我猜，一个弄人不会有这么一件精致的巴洛克外套吧？”

Charles摇摇头：“不，我的朋友，这里没有人会有。”

火舌渐渐贯穿焦黑的外套，将其吞噬、侵蚀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①弄人：（fool）表演闹剧供贵族开心的奴仆。


End file.
